brushforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Translations
Lyrics ∞ Patreon ∞ About ' Lyrics ' العربية বাঙালি 中国简 中国傳統 čeština Danske Nederlands English Esperanto Suomalainen Français Deutsch ελληνικά עברית Magyar Bahasa Indonesia Gaeilge Italiano 日本人 한국어 Norsk Polskie Português ਪੰਜਾਬੀ ਦੇ Pусский Español Swahili Svensk Tagalog ไทย Türk اردو Tiếng Việt Cymraeg العربية MV 1 معكم باتريون من برنامج فريق دلت / رجاءً ادعم البرنامج / شاهد الحلقات لتتابع قصتنا الموسيقية / لبطولة سوترا التي قيل إننا لا ننتمي لها / لذلك اختبأنا / في الأشجار / بعيداً عن / نابتو! / أغنية جديدة كل حلقة / وهو رسوم متحركة / و مدعم بالنصوص المترجمة / حتى يتابع الجميع قصتنا / وسيكون ذلك مشاع إبداعي أيضا / لذلك يمكنك المشاركة في البرنامج / فقرات الموسيقى والفن / يمكنك إعادة تلحينهم / وقد حان الوقت / لكي / نقدم أنفسنا! / أنا بريما / وأنا "الرافع القوي " أسمي الدكتور / بكيي يوفر لنا الدعم / فرانكلين يبقى داخل البيت طوال اليوم ويدرس كتب العلوم / هناك 5 فرق مختلفة / الجميع يقاتل للفوز / لكننا سنثبت لهم بأنهم مخطئين / رغم إننا قد لا ننجح / ولسنا غرباء / للرفض / نابتو بيهموثز، / الجو والبحر! / نحن بحاجة لدعمك / كن داعماً للفن / احصل على هدايا والمزيد إذا تبرعت / واشعر بالرضا بدعمك للفن الجديد / كل أسبوع حلقة موسيقية جديدة / وهو رسوم متحركة / ومدعم بالنصوص المترجمة / ليتابع الجميع قصتنا / ستحصل على هدايا مميزة إذا تبرعت / مع فائق تقديرنا وشكرنا / معكم باتريون من برنامج فريق دلتا / رجاءً ادعم البرنامج / لبطولة سوترا التي قيل إننا لا ننتمي لها / تابع الحلقات لتتابع قصتنا الموسيقية বাঙালি MV 1 এই PATREON BRUSH FORCE এর জন্য / দয়া করে শো টি কে সমর্থন করুন / মিউজিক্যাল গল্প অনুসরণ করতে পর্বগুলি দেখেন / একটি Sotra লীগে বলা হয়েছিল আমরা তার অংশ নই / তাই আমরা লুকিয়ে ছিলাম / গাছের ভিতরে / দূরে / NABLA থেকে! / প্রতি সপ্তাহে একটা নতুন এপিসোড / এটা অ্যানিমেটেড! / আর এটি তে CLOSED CAPTION আছে / যাতে সবাই আমাদের গল্প অনুসরণ করতে পারে / এতে CREATIVE COMMONS ও থাকবে / যাতে তুমি শোতে অংশগ্রহণ করতে পারো / সঙ্গীত এবং শিল্পকর্ম / তুমি রিমিক্স করতে পারো! / আর এখন সময় / সময় / নিজেদের পরিচয় দেওয়ার / আমি PREMA PARK / আর আমি "শক্তিশালী লিফ্টার" নাম DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP আমাদের সমর্থন দেয় / BAAKO সারাদিন ভিতরে বসে বিজ্ঞানের বই পড়ে / 5 টি আলাদা দল আছে / সবাই জেতার জন্য লড়াই করছে / কিন্তু আমরা সকল কে ভুল প্রমাণ করব / যদিও আমরা সবার সাথে খাপ খাওয়াতে পারি না। / আমরা অপরিচিত নই / বাদ পরা থেকে! / NABLA, BROOGABOOS, / বাতাস, এবং সাগর! / আমাদের তোমার সমর্থনের প্রয়োজন / শিল্পকলার সমর্থক হও / উপহার এবং আরও কিছু পাবে যদি তুমি ডোনেট করো / এবং নতুন কলা কে সমর্থন করার সম্পর্কে ভাল বোধ করো! / প্রতি সপ্তাহে একটা নতুন মিউজিক্যাল এপিসোড / এটা অ্যানিমেটেড! / আর এটি তে CLOSED CAPTION আছে / যাতে সবাই আমাদের গল্প অনুসরণ করতে পারে / ডোনেট করলে দারুন উপহার পাবে / আর আমাদের আন্তরিক ধন্যবাদ! / এই PATREON BRUSH FORCE এর জন্য / দয়া করে শো টি কে সমর্থন করুন / Sotra লীগে বলা হয়েছিল আমরা তার অংশ নই / তাই মিউজিক্যাল এপিসোডগুলি দেখুন আমাদের গল্প অনুসরণ করতে 中国简 MV 1 这是BRUSH FORCE 片子的PATREON / 请多多支持这部片子 / 请收看我们音乐故事的剧集 / MOBA足球队说我们不是他们的球员 / 所以我们躲 / 到树里 / 远离 / NABLA FORCE！ / 每星期1部新的剧集 / 它是动画片！ / 也有CLOSED CAPTION / 好让每个人都能追看我们的故事 / 它也有CREATIVE COMMONS / 所以你也可以参与此片子 / 音乐和图像的部分 / 你可以随意混搭！ / 现在也该是时候 / 来 / 介绍我们自己！ / 我是PREMA PARK / 和我是“举重者”DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP给我们支持 / BAAKO整天躲在家里阅读科学书籍 / 这里有5个不同的团队 / 每个人为了胜利都你争我夺 / 但我们会证明他们都是错的 / 虽然我们显得格格不入 / 但我们不是随意可以拒绝 / 的陌生人 / NABLA, BROOGABOS, / 天空还有大海 / 我们需要你的支持 / 当一名艺术的支持者 / 如果你捐款，你可以获得礼物或更多 / 和支持新的艺术会让你感觉超棒！ / 每个星期都有一部新的音乐剧集 / 它是动画片！ / 也有CLOSED CAPTION / 好让每个人都能追看我们的故事 / 捐款之后你会收到很棒的礼物 / 还有我们衷心的感谢！ / 这是BRUSH FORCE 片子的PATREON / 请多多支持这部片子 / MOBA足球队说我们不是他们的球员 / 请收看我们音乐故事的剧集 中国傳統 MV 1 這是BRUSH FORCE片子的PATREON / 請多多支持這部片子 / 請收看我們音樂故事的劇集 / MOBA足球隊說我們是於他們的球員 / 所以我們躲 / 到樹裡 / 遠離 / NABLA FORCE！ / 每星期1部新的劇集 / 它是動畫片！ / 也有CLOSED CAPTION / 好讓每個人都能追看我們的故事 / 它也有CREATIVE COMMONS / 所以你也可以參與此片子 / 音樂和圖像的部分 / 你可以隨意混搭！ / 現在也該是時候 / 來 / 介紹我們自己！ / 我是PREMA PARK / 和我是“舉重者”DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP給我們支持 / BAAKO整天躲在家裡閱讀科學書籍 / 這裡有5個不同的團隊 / 每個人為了勝利都你爭我奪 / 但我們會證明他們都是錯的 / 雖然我們顯得格格不入 / 但我們不是隨意可以拒絕 / 的陌生人 / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS / 天空還有大海 / 我們需要你的支持 / 當一名藝術的支持者 / 如果你捐款，你可以獲得禮物或更多 / 和支持新的藝術會讓你感覺超棒！ / 每個星期都有一部新的音樂劇集 / 它是動畫片 / 也有CLOSED CAPTION / 好讓每個人都能追看我們的故事 / 捐款之後你會收到很棒的禮物 / 還有我們衷心的感謝！ / 這是BRUSH FORCE片子的PATREON / 請多多支持這部片子 / MOBA足球隊說我們是於他們的球員 / 請收看我們音樂故事的劇集 čeština MV 1 Tento PATREON je pro BRUSH FORCE / Prosím, podpořte tento pořad / Sledujte další díly, aby Vám neutekl náš hudební příběh / o lize MOBA, podle které nezapadáme / Tak se schováváme / ve stromech / Kde nás / NABLA nenajde! / Každý týden vychází nový díl / Animovaný! / Včetně skrytých titulků / Aby mohl každý sledovat náš příběh / A bude taky součástí CREATIVE COMMONS / Tudíž se budete moci zůčastnit show / Hudba a grafika, / kterou můžete remixovat! / A nyní přichází čas / abychom / se představili! / Já jsem PREMA PARK / a já jsem “silný vzpěrač” jménem DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP nám poskytuje podporu / BAAKO je celé dny doma a pročítá vědecké knížky / 5 různých týmů / Každý bojuje o to, aby vyhrál / Ale my jim všem ukážeme / Ačkoliv možná nezapadáme / Odmítnutí / nám není cizí! / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / Vzduchu a moře! / Potřebujeme vaší podporu / Podpoř umění / Daruj a dostaneš dárky a další věci / Včetně dobrého pocitu, že podporuješ nové umění! / Každý týden nová hudební epizoda / A animovaná! / Se skrytými titulky / Všichni můžou sledovat náš příběh / Za příspěvek dostanete parádní dárky / Včetně našeho vřelého díky! / Tento PATREON je pro BRUSH FORCE / Prosím, podpořte tuto show / MOBA liga tvrdí, že nezapadáme / Tak sledujte hudební epizody, abyste viděli náš příběh Danske MV 1 Denne PATREON er til BRUSH FORCE showet / Støt gerne showet / Se episoderne for at følge vores musikalske historie / Af en MOBA liga der sagde vi ikke hører til / Så vi gemmer os / i træerne / Væk fra / NABLA’en! / Hver episode er en ny sang / Det er animeret! / Og det er CLOSED CAPTION / Så alle kan følge vores historie / Der vil være også være CREATIVE COMMONS / Så du kan deltage i showet / Musikdelene og kunstværkerne / Du kan remixe dem! / Og nu er det tid / til / at introducere os self! / Jeg er PREMA PARK / Og jeg er “den stærke løfter” ved navn DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP giver os støtte / BAAKO bliver indenfor hele dagen og studerer videnskabsbøger / Der er 5 forskellige teams / Alle kæmper for at vinde / Men vi vil modbevise alle / Selvom vi måske ikke passer ind / Vi er ikke fremmede for / afvisning / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / luft og havet! / Vi har brug for din støtte / Bliv en fortaler for kunst / Få gaver og mere hvis du donerer / Og få en god følelse ved at støtte kunst! / Hver uge er en ny musikalsk episode / Det er animeret! / Og det er CLOSED CAPTION / Så alle kan følge vores historie / Og du vil få fede gaver for at donere / Og også vores oprigtige taknemmelighed! / Denne PATREON er til BRUSH FORCE showet / Støt meget gerne showet / Af en MOBA liga der sagde vi ikke hører til / Så se episoderne for at følge vores musikalske historie Nederlands MV 1 Deze PATREON is voor de BRUSH FORCE show / Ondersteun de show / Bekijk de aflevering om het musical verhaal te volgen. / Van een MOBA league die ons vertelde dat wij hier niet thuis hoorde / Dus verstopten wij ons / In de bomen / Weg van / De NABLA! / Elke aflevering is een nieuw lied / Het is geanimeerd! / En het is CLOSED CAPTION / Dus iedereen kan ons verhaal volgen / Het zal ook CREATIVE COMMONS zion / Dus je kunt meedoen in de show / De muziek stukken en het kunstwerk / Je kunt ze remixen! / En nu is het tijd / om / step jezelf voor! / Ik ben PREMA PARK / en ik ben de ‘gewichtsheffer’ genaamd DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP geeft ons steun / dag en studeert wetenschaps bokken / Er zion 5 verschillende teams / Iedereen is aan het vechten om te winnen / Wij zullen het tegendeel bewijzen / Alhoewel wit niet zullen passen / Wij zijn geen vreemde tot / Afwijzing / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / Lucht en de zee! / Wij hebben je steun nodig / Wees een supporter van de kunsten / Ontvang giften en meer als je doneert / En voel je goes over het ondersteunen van nieuwe kunst! / Elke week is een nieuwe musical aflevering / Het is geanimeerd! / En het is CLOSED CAPTION / Dus iedereen kan ons verhaal volgen / Je zult onwijs leuke giften ontvangen als je doneert / En natuurlijk hartelijk bedankt! / Deze PATREON is voor de BRUSH FORCE show / Ondersteun de show / Van een MOBA league die ons vertelde dat wij hier niet thuis hoorde / Bekijk de aflevering om het musical verhaal te volgen English MV 1 This Patreon is for the Brush Force / Please consider lending your support / Watch our story through a song / Of a MOBA league that said we don't belong / So we hide / in the Brush / away from / The NABLA FORCE! / Every episode a song / Animated to tell our story / And it's closed caption / So everyone can join our glory / It will be Creative Commons too / So you can take part of what we do / Both the music stems and art we drew / That you can remix and we won’t sue / Now it's time / to / intro ourselves / I am Prema Park / I'm the carry named Dr. Ouchy / Tulip lends support / BAAKO hides all day studying science / With 5 different Guilds / All fighting for wins / We'll prove them all wrong / Tho we may not fit in / We're no stranger to / Adversity / The Nabla Force, Broogaboos, / The w.i.n.d FORCE, and the Sea! / We need your support / Be a Patron of the arts / Get cool stuff / And support new work! / Every episode a song / Animated to tell our story / And it's closed caption / So everyone can join our glory / Patreon rewards / And of course our sincere thank you / This Patreon is for the Brush Force / Please consider lending your support / Our MOBA league said that we don't belong / So watch our story through a song Esperanto MV 1 Tiuĉi PATREON estas por BRUSH FORCE spektaklo / Bonvole subtenu la spektaklon / Spektu la epzodojn por kompreni nian muzikan rakonton. / De MOBA ligo kiu diris ke ni ne apartenas / Pro tio ni kaŝiĝas / inter la arboj / Preter de / La NABLA. / En ĉiu semajno estas la nova epizodo / Ĝi estas vigla. / Kaj ĝi estas CLOSED CAPTION / Do ĉiu povas kompreni nian rakonton / Ĝi estos ankaŭ CREATIVE COMMONS / Do vi povas partopreni en la spektaklo / La muzikaj partoj kaj artaĵo / Vi povas aligi ilin / Kaj nun estas la tempo / Enkonduki / sin mem / Mi estas PREMA PARK / kaj mi estas ‘forta levanto’ nomiĝas DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP subtenas nin / BAAKO restas ene tuttage kaj studas sciencajn librojn. / Jen estas kvin diferencaj teamoj / Ĉiu batalas por venki / Sed ni pruvos ilin malĝustaj / Malgraŭ ni ne estas tauĝaj / Ni ne estas fremdaj al / malakcepto / REGXO DE imperioj, giganta / Aero, kaj la Maro! / Ni bezonas vian subtenon / Estu subtenanto de la artoj / Gajnu donacojn kaj pli se vi donate / Kaj sentu bone pri al subtenado al novaj artoj! / Ĉiu semajne estas nova muzika epizodo / Ĝi estas vigla / Kaj ĝi estas ‘CLOSED CAPTION’ / Do ĉiu povas kompreni nian rakonton / Vi ĝajnos bonegajn donacojn por disdoni / Kaj ankaŭ niajn sincerajn dankojn! / Tiuĉi PATREON estas por BRUSH FORCE spektaklo / Bonvole subtenu la spektaklon / De SOTRA ligo kiu diris ke ni ne apartenas / Spektu la epzodojn por kompreni nian muzikan rakonton. / Finnish MV 1 Tämä PATREON on BRUSH FORCEille / Tue ohjelmaamme / Katso jaksot seurataksesi musikaalista tarinaamme / MOBA liigasta, johon emme kuulu / Joten piileskelemme / puissa / Kaukana / NABLAsta! / Joka viikko tulee uusi jakso / Se on animoitu! / Ja se on CLOSED CAPTION / Joten kaikki voivat seurata tarinaamme / Se tulee olemaan myös CREATIVE COMMONS / Ja voit osallistua ohjelmaan / Musiikkiosuudet ja kuvamateriaalit / Voit remiksata niitä! / Ja nyt on / Aika / Esitellä itsemme! / Minä olen PREMA PARK / Ja minä olen “vahva nostelija” nimeltä DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP tukee meitä / BAAKO pysyy sisällä koko päivän ja opiskelee tiedekirjoja / Joukkueita on 5 erilaista / Kaikki taistelevat voittaakseen / Mutta me todistamme, että he ovat väärässä / Vaikka emme ehkä sovi joukkoon / Olemme tottuneita / Hylkäyksiin! / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / Ilma ja meri! / Tarvitsemme tukeasi / Ole taiteiden kannattaja / Saat lahjoja ja muuta, jos teet lahjoituksen / Ja tunnet olosi hyväksi tukiessasi uutta taidetta! / Joka viikko tulee uusi musikaalinen jakso / Se on animoitu! / Ja se on CLOSED CAPTION / Joten kaikki voivat seurata tarinaamme / Saat mahtavia lahjoja, jos teet lahjoituksen / Ja vilpittömät kiitokset meiltä! / Tämä PATREON on BRUSH FORCEille / Tue ohjelmaamme / SOTRA liiga sanoi, että emme kuulu joukkoon / Joten katso musikaaliset jaksot seurataksesi tarinaamme / Français MV 1 PATREON est pour la BRUSH FORCE / S’il vous plait, encouragez le spectacle / Regardez les episodes pour suivre notre histoire musicale / D’une ligue MOBA qui nous a reniés / Alors, nous nous cachons / Dans les arbres / Loin de / La NABLA FORCE ! / Chaque semaine un nouvel épisode / C’est animé / And it's CLOSED CAPTION – Et c’est sous-titré / Pour que tout le monde puisse suivre notre histoire / Cela sera en licence CREATIVE COMMONS / Vous pourrez ainsi participer au spectacle / Les morceaux musicaux et l’oeuvre / Vous pouvez les remixer ! / Il est maintenant temps / De / Nous présenter ! / Je suis PREMA PARK / Et je suis la plus costaud, aussi surnommée DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP nous soutient / BAAKO reste enfermé toute la journée et étudie des livres de sciences / Il y a 5 équipes différentes / Tout le monde se bat pour la victoire / Mais nous allons leur prouver à tous qu’ils ont tort / Bien que nous pourrions ne pas nous adapter / Nous sommes habitués aux / refus ! / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / w.i.n.d. FORCE et Mer / Nous avons besoin de votre soutien / Soyez un partisan des arts / Obtenez des cadeaux et plus en cas de don / Et soyez fier de supporter un nouvel art ! / Un nouvel episode musical chaque semaine / C’est animé ! / Et c’est sous-titré ! / Ainsi tout le monde peut suivre notre histoire / Vous recevrez des cadeaux incroyables en cas de dons / Et aussi nos sincères remerciements ! / PATREON est pour la BRUSH FORCE / S’il vous plait, encouragez le spectacle / Pour la MOBA, nous n’en faisons plus partie / Alors regardez les episodes pour suivre notre histoire / Deutsch MV 1 Dieser PATREON ist für die BRUSH FORCE Show / Bitte unterstütze die Show / Sieh dir die Episoden an um unserer musikalischen Geschichte zu folgen / vom MOBA Verein der sagt wir gehören hier nicht hin / Also verstecken wir uns / in den Bäumen / Aus den Augen / der NABLA FORCE! / Jede Episode ist ein neuer Song / Sie ist animiert! / Und UNTERTITELT / Somit kann jeder unsere Geschichte verfolgen / Es wird sogar als CREATIVE COMMONS veröffentlicht / sodass du an der Show teilhaben kannst / Die Musikteile und die Grafiken / Du kannst sie verändern! / Und jetzt ist es Zeit / um / uns vorzustellen! / Ich bin PREMA PARK / und ich bin der "schwer Heber" DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP unterstützt uns / BAAKO ist den ganzen Tag zuhause und forscht in Wisschaftsbüchern / Es gibt 5 verschiedene Teams / Jeder kämpft darum zu gewinnen / Aber wir beweisen ihnen das Gegenteil / obwohl wir angeblich nicht dazu gehören / Wir kennen uns bereits aus mit / Ablehnung / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / Luft und das Meer! / Wir brauchen eure unterstützung / Unterstütze die Künste / Erhalte Geschenke und mehr wenn du spendest / und fühle dich gut, indem du neue Kunst unterstützt! / Jede Woche gibt es eine neue Musical-Episode / Sie ist animiert! / Und UNTERTITELT / Somit kann jeder unsere Geschichte verfolgen / Fürs Spenden kannst du großartige Geschenke erhalten / Und unseren herzlichsten Dank! / Dieser PATREON ist für die BRUSH FORCE Show / Bitte unterstütze die Show / vom MOBA Verein der sagt wir gehören hier nicht hin / Also sieh dir die Episoden an um unserer musikalischen Geschichte zu folgen ελληνικά MV 1 Αυτό το PATREON είναι για την παράσταση της BRUSH FORCE / Παρακαλούμε στηρίξτε την παράσταση / Παρακολουθήστε τα επεισόδια για να ακολουθήσετε την μουσική μας ιστορία / Ενός πρωταθλήματος MOBA που αναφέρεται ότι δεν ανήκουμε / Έτσι κρύβουμε το / στα δέντρα / Μακριά από το / το NABLA FORCE / Κάθε εβδομάδα είναι ένα καινούριο επεισόδιο / Είναι κινουμένων σχεδίων! / Και είναι κλειστό από υπότιτλους / Ώστε να μπορούν όλοι να ακολουθήσουν την ιστορία μας / Θα είναι δημιουργικού σκοπού επίσης / Ώστε να μπορείτε να συμμετέχετε στην παράσταση / Στα μουσικά τμήματα και την καλλιτεχνική επιμέλεια / Μπορείτε να τα μιξάρετε! / Και τώρα ήρθε η ώρα / να / συστηθούμε! / Είμαι η PREMA PARK / και είμαι η "ισχυρή κλέφτης" με το όνομα DOCTOR OUCHY / Η TULIP μας υποστηρίζει / Ο BAAKO μένει μέσα όλη μέρα και διαβάζει επιστημονικά βιβλία / Υπάρχουν 5 διαφορετικές ομάδες / Όλοι μάχονται για να κερδίσουν / Αλλά εμείς θα τους αποδείξουμε όλους λάθος / Παρόλο που μπορεί να μην ταιριάζουμε / Δεν είμαστε ξένοι με την / απόρριψη / ΒΑΣΙΛΙΑ ΤΩΝ ΑΥΤΟΚΡΑΤΟΡΙΩΝ, ΤΩΝ ΜΕΓΑΘΗΡΙΩΝ, / Του ανέμου και της θάλασσας! / Χρειαζόμαστε την βοήθειά σου / Γίνε υποστηρικτής των τεχνών / Πάρε δώρα και άλλα αν κάνεις δωρεά / Και νιώσε καλά για την υποστήριξη μιας νέας τέχνης! / Κάθε εβδομάδα είναι ένα καινούριο μουσικό επεισόδιο / Είναι κινουμένων σχεδίων! / Και είναι κλειστό από υπότιτλους / Ώστε να μπορούν όλοι να ακολουθήσουν την ιστορία μας / Θα πάρεις τέλεια δώρα για τη δωρεά σου / Και επίσης ένα πραγματικό ευχαριστώ από εμάς! / Αυτό το PATREON είναι για την παράσταση της BRUSH FORCE / Παρακαλούμε στηρίξτε την παράσταση / Ενός πρωταθλήματος MOBA που αναφέρεται ότι δεν ανήκουμε / Παρακολουθήστε τα επεισόδια για να ακολουθήσετε την μουσική μας ιστορία עברית MV 1 ה-PATREON הזה הוא בשביל התוכנית של BRUSH FORCE / בבקשה, תתמכו בתכנית / צפו בפרקים כדי לעקוב אחרי הסיפור המוזיקלי שלנו / של ליגת MOBA שטוענת שאנחנו לא מתאימים / אז אנחנו מתחבאים / בעצים / כדי שלא יראו אותנו / ה-NABLA FORCE! / כל פרק הוא שיר חדש / והוא מצויר ומאויר! / והוא CLOSED CAPTION / כך שכולם יוכלו לעקוב אחרינו / וזה יהיה גם CREATIVE COMMONS / כך שגם אתם תוכלו להשתתף בתוכנית! / כל הקטעים המוזיקליים וקטעי האמנות / אתם יכולים לעשות איתם רמיקסים! / ועכשיו הגיע הזמן / כדי / להציג את עצמנו / אני PREMA PARK / ואני "מרים המשקולות החזק" DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP נותנת לנו תמיכה / BAAKO נשאר כל היום בבית ולומד ספרי מדעים / יש 5 קבוצות שונות / וכולם מתחרים כדי לנצח / אך אנחנו נראה להם לכולם! / למרות שאנחנו לא ממש מתאימים / ווגם יודעים טוב מאוד / מהי דחייה / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / ואוויר והים / אנחנו זקוקים לתמיכה שלכם! / תתמכו באמנות! / קבלו מתנות והפתעות אם תתרמו / ותרגישו טוב עם העובדה שאתם תומכים באמנות! / כל שבוע תצפו בפרק מוזיקלי חדש / זה מצויר ומאויר! / וזה גם CLOSED CAPTION / כך שכולם יכולים לעקוב אחרי הסיפור שלנו / קבלו מתנות והפתעות אם תתרמו / ואת הוכרת התודה שלנו - מכל הלב! / ה-PATREON הזה הוא בשביל התוכנית של BRUSH FORCE / בבקשה תתמכו בתוכנית / של ליגת MOBA שטוענת שאנחנו לא מתאימים / אז צפו בפרקים כדי לעקוב אחר הסיפור המוזיקלי שלנו! Magyar MV 1 PATREON a BRUSH FORCE show-ról / Kérjük támogasd a műsort / Nézd az epizódokat és kövesd a történetünket / ami arról szól, hogy a MOBA szövetség elutasított bennünket / így hát / a fák között rejtőzködünk / messes / a NABLA-tól! / Minden héten új epizód / Animálva / Feliratozva / Így mindenk követheti a történetünket / valamint a Creative Commons által / Te is részt vehetsz a műsorban, / a zenei és a képi részben / Remixelhetsz! / És most itt az idő, / hogy / bemutatkozzunk / Én PREMA PARK vagyok / Én pedig DOCTOR OUCHY, a „súlyemelő” / TULIP támogat bennünket / BAAKO egész nap otthon ül és tudományos könyveket olvas / 5 különböző csapat / Mindenki a győzelemért küzd / Bebizonyítjuk, hogy nincs igazuk / Lehet, hogy különbözünk tőlük / A visszautasítás már nem / idegen számunkra / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS / Ég és Tenger / Szükségünk van a támogatásotokra! / Támogassátok az alkotást / És nyerjetek ajándékokat, egyéb dolgokat az adományokért cserébe / Jó érzéssel tölthet el, hogy egy új alkotást támogattok! / Minden héten új epizód / Animálva / Feliratozva / Így mindenki követheti a történetet / Az adományokért cserébe, csodás ajándékokat kaptok / És őszintén köszönjük! / PATREON a BRUSH FORCE show-ról / Kérjük támogasd a műsort / ami arról szól, hogy a MOBA szövetség elutasított bennünket / Nézd az epizódokat és kövesd a történetünket Bahasa Indonesia MV 1 PATREON ini bukan pertunjukkan BRUSH FORCE / Mohon untuk kerjasama nya untuk pertunjukkan / Saksikan episode nya untuk mengikuti cerita musical kami / Liga MOBA bilang kalau kita tidak pantas / Jadi kami sembunyi / Di dalam hutan / Sejauh mungkin / Dari NABLA FORCE! / Setiap episode ada lagu baru / Dan beranimasi / Dan ini adalah CLOSED CAPTION / Jadi semua orang bisa mengikuti cerita kami / Juga akan menjadi CREATIVE COMMONS / Jadi kamu juga bisa berpartisipasi dalam acara / Musik adalah bagian dari seni / Kamu bisa me remix nya! / Dan sekaranglah waktunya / Untuk / Memperkenalkan diri kami! / Saya PREMA PARK / Dan saya adalah “pengangkat kuat” bernama DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP selalu memberikan dukungan ke kami / BAAKO selalu diam di dalam dan belajar sains / Ada 5 team yang berbeda / Semua orang berjuang untuk menang / Tapi kami akan buktikan kalau mereka semua salah / Walaupun kami mungkin tidak akan cocok / Kami tidak kenal dengan / Penyesalan / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / Udara dan laut! / Kami butuh bantuan kalian / Jadilah supporter untuk seni / Dapatkan hadiah jika kamu mendonasi lebih / Dan rasakan tentang dukungan seni baru! / Setiap minggu ada episode musikal baru / Dan beranimasi / Dan CLOSED CAPTION / Jadi semua orang bisa mengikuti cerita kami / Kamu akan mendapatkan hadiah menarik untuk donasi / Dan juga rasa terima kasih kami! / Ini adalah PATREON untuk pertunjukkan BRUSH FORCE / Mohon untuk kerjasama nya untuk pertunjukkan / Liga MOBA bilang kalau kita tidak pantas / Jadi saksikan episodenya untuk mengikuti cerita musikal kami Gaeilge MV 1 Tá an PATREON seo le haghaidh seó an BRUSH FORCE / Tacaígí leis an seó le bhur dtoil / Breathnaigh ar na heipeasóidí lenár scéal ceolmhar a leanúint / Faoi shraithchomórtas MOBA a dúirt nach mbainimid leo / Mar sin téimid i bhfolach / Sna crainn / Ar shiúl / Ón NABLA FORCE! / Is amhrán é gach eipeasóid / Tá sé beoite! / Agus tá FORTHEIDIL DHÚNTA / Chun gur féidir le gach duine ár scéal a leanúint / Agus beidh cóipcheart CREATIVE COMMONS leis freisin / Chun gur féidir leat bheith páirteach sa seó / Na míreanna ceoil agus an obair ealaíne / Is féidir leat iad a athmheascadh! / Agus anois tá an t-am / Ann / Muid a chur in aithint daoibh! / Is mise PREMA PARK / Agus is mise an "tógálaí láidir" darb ainm DOCTOR OUCHY / Tugann TULIP tacaíocht dúinn / Fanann BAAKO laistigh an lá ar fad agus léann sé leabhair eolaíochta / Tá cúig fhoireann éagsúla ann / Agus gach duine in iomaíocht chun buachan / Ach taispeánfaimid go bhfuil siad uilig mícheart / Cé gur féidir nach dá ngrúpa sinn / Tá muid breá cleachta leis an / Diúltú / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / An tAer, agus an Mhuir! / Tá bhur dtacaíocht uainn / Bí ag tacú leis na healaíona / Faigh féiríní agus tuilleadh má thugann tú tabhartas / Agus airigh go maith as tacú le healaín úr! / Is amhrán eipeasóid nua cheoil é gach seachtain / Tá sé beoite! / Agus tá FORTHEIDIL DHÚNTA / Chun gur féidir le gach duine ár scéal a leanúint / Gheobhaidh tú féiríní iontacha as tabhartas a thabhairt / Agus ár mbuíochas ó chroí! / Tá an PATREON seo le haghaidh seó an BRUSH FORCE / Tacaígí leis an seó le bhur dtoil / Faoi shraithchomórtas MOBA a dúirt nach mbainimid leo / Mar sin de breathnaigh ar na heipeasóidí lenár scéal ceolmhar a leanúint Italiano MV 1 Questo PATREON è per il BRUSH FORCE show / Per favore supportate lo show / Watch the episodes to follow our musical story / Di una lega MOBA che ha detto che non le apparteniamo / Così ci nascondiamo / negli alberi / Lontano / dalla NABLA FORCE! / Ogni episodio è una nuova canzone / È animato! / Ed è in CLOSED CAPTION / Così tutti possono seguire la nostra storia / E sarà anche in CREATIVE COMMONS / Così potrai partecipare allo show / Le parti musicali e i disegni / Potrai remixarle! / E ora è tempo / di / presentarci! / Io sono PREMA PARK / ed io sono il "forzuto" di nome DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP fa il tifo per noi / OUCHY sta a casa tutto il giorno a studiare i libri di scienze / Ci sono 5 diverse squadre / Tutti lottano per vincere / Ma dimostreremo a tutti che si sbagliano / Anche se forse non siamo come gli altri / Non siamo nuovi al / rifiuto / NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / L’Aria, ed il Mare! / Ci serve il vostro supporto / Sii un supporter delle arti / Avrai regali e tanto altro se fai donazioni / E sarai felice di sostenere nuova arte! / Ogni settimana c’è un nuovo episodio musicale / È animato! / Ed è in CLOSED CAPTION / Così tutti potranno seguire la nostra storia / Avrai dei fantastici regali per le tue donazioni / Ed anche il nostro sincero grazie! / Questo PATREON è per il BRUSH FORCE show / Per favore sostenete il nostro show / Di una lega MOBA che ha detto che non le apparteniamo / Allora guarda gli episodi per seguire la nostra storia musicale / 日本人 MV 1 PATREONはBRUSH FORCEのショーためです。 / ショーをサポートしてください / 私たちの音楽の話に従うようにエピソードを見てください / MOBAリーグは我々が属していないと言いました。 / だから我々は隠します / 森の中 / 離れて / ザNABLA FORCE! / すべてのエピソードは新しい曲です / アニメ化です！ / CLOSED CAPTIONです / だから誰もが私たちの物語に従うことができます / CREATIVE COMMONSもなります。 / ショーに参加することができます / 音楽の部とアートワーク / リミックスができます！ / 今の時間は / ため / 事項紹介です！ / 私はPREMA PARKです / 私は”強いリフター“DOCTOR OUCHYと言います。 / TULIPさんは私にサポートあげます / BAAKOは一日中で科学の本を勉強します / 5違うチームがあります / みんなは勝のために頑張ります / しかし我々は彼らにすべての間違ったことを証明します / 我々は中に収まらないかもしれないが / 我々は負けたことを / 拒絶はない / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / 空気と海！ / あなたのサポートは必要です / アートのサポートをしてください / あなたが寄付場合プレゼントをもらいます / 新しいアートをサポートしたらいい気持になる！ / 毎週は新しいミュージカルエピソードです / アニメ化です！ / CLOSED CAPTIONです / だから誰もが私たちの物語に従うことができます / 寄付のため素晴らしいプレゼントをもらいます / そして、我々のありがたい！ / PATREONはBRUSH FORCEのショーためです。 / ショーをサポートしてください / MOBAリーグは我々が属していないと言いました。 / だから私たちの音楽の話に従うようにエピソードを見てください 한국어 MV 1 PATREON은 BRUSH FORCE 쇼를 위한 것입니다 / 이 쇼를 지원해주세요 / 저희의 음악적 스토리를 따르시려면 에피소드를 감상하세요 / MOBA 리그가 저희가 속해있지 않다고 말하는 스토리죠 / 그래서 저희는 / 나무에 숨어있습니다 / 멀리요! / NABLA FORCE에서 / 매주 새로운 에피소드가 나옵니다 / 이건 애니메이션입니다! / 그래서 CLOSED CAPTION입니다 / 모두가 저희의 스토리를 따라올 수 있습니다 / 이건 CREATIVE COMMONS도 될 것입니다 / 그래서 여러분도 이 쇼에 참여하실 수 있습니다 / 음악적 부분과 예술작품 / 이들을 리믹스 해보세요! / 지금이 바로 / 우리를 / 소개할 때입니다! / 저는 PREMA PARK입니다 / 그리고 저는 “강한 리프터”여서 DOCTOR OUCHY라고 불려요 / TULIP는 저를 지원해줍니다 / BAAKO은 하루 종일 안에서 머무르고 과학책을 연구합니다 / 5개의 다른 팀이 있습니다 / 모두가 이기려고 애쓰죠 / 하지만 우리는 이들이 모두 틀렸다는 걸 증명할 것입니다 / 저희가 어울리지 않아서 일수도 있지만 / 거절이라면 저희도 / 많이 겪어 봤거든요 / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / w.i.n.d.,그리고 the Sea에서요! / 저희는 여러분의 지원이 필요합니다 / 아트 지원가가 되어주세요 / 기부하시면 더 많은 선물을 받게됩니다 / 새로운 아트를 지원하는 것을 즐겨보세요! / 매주 새로운 음악 에피소드가 나옵니다! / 이건 애니메이션입니다! / 그래서 CLOSED CAPTION입니다 / 모두가 저희의 스토리를 따라올 수 있습니다 / 기부하시면 멋진 선물을 받게 될 것입니다 / 또한, 귀하의 사려심에 감사드립니다! / PATREON은 BRUSH FORCE 쇼를 위한 것입니다 / 이 쇼를 지원해주세요 / MOBA 리그가 저희가 속해있지 않다고 말하는 스토리죠 / 저희의 음악적 스토리를 따르시려면 에피소드를 감상하세요 Norsk MV 1 Denne PATREONen er for BRUSH FORCE showet / Vennligst støtt showet / Se episodene for å følge vår musikalske historie / Fra en MOBA liga som sa vi ikke hørte hjemme / Så vi gjemmer oss / i trærne / Vekk fra / NABLAen! / Hver uke finner du en ny episode / Den er animert! / Og den er CLOSED CAPTION / Så alle kan følge historien vår / I tillegg er den CREATIVE COMMONS / Så du kan delta i showet / Musikken og kunsten / Du kan remikse den! / Og nå er det tid / for å introdusere / oss selv! / Jeg er PREMA PARK / og jeg er den harde arbeideren, kalt DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP gir oss støtte / BAAKO sitter innendørs hele dagen og studerer realfag / Det er 5 forskjellige lag / Alle kjemper for å vinne / Men vi skal vise dem at de tar feil / Selv om vi kanskje ikke passer inn / Vi er ikke redde for / avvisning / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / Luft, og Havet! / Vi trenger din støtte / Vær en støtte for kunsten / Om du viser økonomisk støtte får du goder / Og det vil føles godt å bidra til ny kunst! / Hver uke finner du en ny musikalsk episode / Den er animert! / Og den er CLOSED CAPTION / Så alle kan følge historien vår / Ved økonomisk støtte får du fantastiske goder / Og vår dypeste takknemlighet / Denne PATREONen er for BRUSH FORCE showet / Vennligst støtt showet / Fra en MOBA liga som sa vi ikke hørte hjemme / Se episodene for å følge vår musikalske historie Polskie MV 1 Ten Patreon jest dla serialu DRUŻYNA BRUSH / Proszę wesprzyj ten serial / Obejrzyj odcinki aby podążać za naszą muzyczną opowieścią / O lidze MOBA która rzekła że się nie nadajemy / Więc się chowamy / Między drzewami / Z dala od. / NABLA FORCE! / Każdy odcinek to nowa piosenka! / Jest animowany! / I jest z NAPISAMI! / Więc każdy może go oglądać! / Będzie też pod licencją creative commons / Więc ty też możesz w nim uczestniczyć / Części muzyczne oraz grafika / Możesz je remiksować! / I teraz jest czas! / aby / przedstawić drużynę! / Ja jestem PREMA PARK / a ja jestem „siłaczem” zwanym DOKTOREM OUCHY / TULIP nas wspiera / A BAAKO siedzi cały czas w środku i studiuje podręczniki / Jest 5 różnych drużyn / Każdy walczy o zwycięstwo / Ale my udowodnimy że się mylą / Może i nie pasujemy do reszty / I nie obce jest nam / odrzucenie / The NABLA, BROOGABOOS, / w.i.n.d., oraz Sea! / Potrzebujemy waszego wsparcia! / Wesprzyj sztukę / Dostań prezenty i więcej jeśli dasz datki / I poczuj się dobrze na temat wspierania nowej stzuki! / Co tydzień nowy odcinek muzyczny! / Jest animowany! / I jest z NAPISAMY / Więc każdy może go oglądać! / Dostaniesz fajne prezenty za datki! / I nasze szczere dzięki / Ten Patreon jest dla serialu DRUŻYNA BRUSH / Proszę wesprzyj ten serial / O lidze MOBA która stwierdziła że się nie nadajemy / Więc oglądaj odcinki by podążać za naszą muzyczną opowieścią Português MV 1 Este PATREON é para o espetáculo da BRUSH FORCE / Por favor apoie o espetáculo / Veja os episódios para seguir a nossa história musical / De uma liga MOBA que disse que não pertencíamos / Por isso nos escondemos / por entre as árvores / Longe / da NABLA FORCE! / Cada episódio é uma nova canção / É animado! / E é CLOSED CAPTION / Para que todos possam seguir nossa história / Também será CREATIVE COMMONS / Para que você possa participar no espetáculo / As partes musicais e as peças de arte / Você pode misturá-las! / E agora é tempo / de / nos apresentarmos! / Eu sou a PREMA PARK / e eu sou o “atleta forte” chamado DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP nos dá apoio / BAAKO fica lá dentro todo o dia e estuda livros de ciência / Existem 5 equipas diferentes / Todos lutam para ganhar / Mas vamos provar que estão errados / Apesar de não encaixarmos / Não somos estranhos à / rejeição / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / w.i.n.d., e o Mar! / Precisamos do vosso apoio / Apoie as artes / Ganhe presentes e mais se fizer donativos / E sinta-se bem por apoiar a nova arte! / Todas as semanas há um novo episódio musical / É animado! / E é CLOSED CAPTION / Para que todos possam seguir nossa história / Você vai ganhar presentes fantásticos ao fazer donativos / E também o nosso muito obrigado! / Este PATREON é para o espetáculo BRUSH FORCE / Por favor apoie o espetáculo / De uma liga MOBA que disse que não pertencíamos / Veja os episódios para seguir a nossa história musical ਪੰਜਾਬੀ ਦੇ MV 1 ਇਹ ਪੈਟ੍ਰਨ ਡੇਲਟਾ ਟੀਮ ਲਈ ਹੈ / ਕਿ੍ਪਾ ਕਰਕੇ ਸ਼ੋ ਦਾ ਸਮਰੱਥਨ ਕਰੋ / ਸਾਡੀ ਸੰਗੀਤ ਕਹਾਣੀ ਸਮਝਣ ਲਈ ਸ਼ੋ ਦੀਆਂ ਲੜੀਆਂ ਦੇਖੋ / ਸਰੋਤ੍ਰਾ ਲੀਗ ਨੇ ਕਿਹਾ ਕਿ ਅਸੀਂ ਇਸ ਨਾਲ ਸੰਬਧਿਤ ਨਹੀਂ ਹਾਂ / ਇਸ ਕਰਕੇ ਅਸੀਂ ਲੁਕਦੇ ਹਾਂ / ਦਰਖਤਾਂ ਵਿੱਚ / ਤੋਂ ਦੂਰ / ਸਰੋਤਾ! / ਹਰ ਹਫਤੇ ਇੱਕ ਨਵੀਂ ਲੜੀ ਹੁੰਦੀ ਹੈ / ਇਹ ਸੰਜੀਵ ਹਨ! / ਅਤੇ ਇਸਦੇ ਕ੍ਲੋਸਡ ਕੈਪਸ਼ਨ ਹਨ / ਇਸ ਕਰਕੇ ਹਰ ਕੋਈ ਸਾਡੀ ਕਹਾਣੀ ਸਮਝ ਸਕਦਾ ਹੈ / ਇਹ ਕਿਰਏਟੀਵ ਕੋਮਨਸ ਹੋ ਸਕਦੇ ਹਨ / ਤੁਸੀਂ ਵੀ ਸ਼ੋ ਵਿੱਚ ਹਿੱਸਾ ਲੈ ਸਕਦੇ ਹੋ / ਸੰਗੀਤ ਦੇ ਹਿੱਸੇ ਤੇ ਕਲਾਕਾਰੀ / ਤੁਸੀਂ ਇਹਨਾਂ ਨੂੰ ਰਿਮਿਕ੍ਸ ਕਰ ਸਕਦੇ ਹੋ / ਅਤੇ ਹੁਣ ਸਮਾਂ ਹੈ / ਨੂੰ / ਆਪਣੇ ਆਪ ਨੂੰ ਪੇਸ਼ ਕਰੋ / ਮੈ ਕੇਟੀ ਹਾਂ / ਅਤੇ ਮੈਂ “ਤਾਕਤਵਰ ਪਹਿਲਵਾਨ” ਹਾਂ ਨਾਮ ਹੈ ਡਾਕਟਰ / ਬੈਕੀ ਸਾਨੂੰ ਸਮਰਥਨ ਕਰਦਾ ਹੈ / ਫ੍ਰੈਂਕਲਿਨ ਸਾਰਾ ਦਿਨ ਅੰਦਰ ਹੀ ਰਿਹਾ ਅਤੇ ਸਾਇੰਸ ਦੀਆਂ ਕਿਤਾਬਾਂ ਪੜ੍ਹਦਾ ਰਿਹਾ / ਉੱਥੇ ਪੰਜ ਵੱਖ-ਵੱਖ ਟੀਮਾਂ ਹਨ / ਹਰ ਕੋਈ ਜਿੱਤਣ ਲਈ ਲੱੜ ਰਿਹਾ ਹੈ / ਪਰ ਅਸੀਂ ਸਭ ਨੂੰ ਗਲੱਤ ਸਾਬਿਤ ਕਰ ਦੇਵਾਂਗੇ / ਭਾਵੇਂ ਅਸੀਂ ਫਿਟ ਨਾ ਹੋ ਸਕੀਏ / ਅਸੀਂ ਇਸ ਤੋਂ ਅਜਨਬੀ ਨਹੀਂ ਹਾਂ / ਅਪ੍ਰਵਾਨਗੀ ਜਾਂ ਰੱਦ ! / ਕਿੰਗ ਓਫ ਐਮਪਾਇਰ, ਬੇਹੇਮੋਥ੍ਸ / ਹਵਾ, ਅਤੇ ਸਮੁੰਦਰ! / ਸਾਨੂੰ ਤੁਹਾਡਾ ਸਮਰੱਥਨ ਚਾਹਿੰਦਾ ਹੈ / ਕਲਾ ਦੇ ਸਮਰਥਕ ਬਣੋ / ਜੇ ਤੁਸੀਂ ਦਾਨ ਦੇਵੋਗੇ ਤਾਂ ਤੋਹਫ਼ੇ ਅਤੇ ਹੋਰ ਪ੍ਰਾਪਤ ਕਰੋਗੇ / ਅਤੇ ਨਵੀਂ ਕਲਾ ਦੇ ਸਮਰੱਥਨ ਬਾਰੇ ਚੰਗਾ ਮਹਿਸੂਸ ਕਰੋ! / ਹਰ ਹੱਫਤਾ ਇੱਕ ਨਵੀ ਸੰਗੀਤ ਲੜੀ ਹੈ / ਇਹ ਏਨੀਮੇਟੇਡ ਹੈ! / ਅਤੇ ਇਹ ਕਲੋਜ਼ਡ ਕੈਪਸ਼ਨ ਹੈ / ਤਾਂ ਹਰ ਕੋਈ ਕਹਾਣੀ ਸਮਝ ਸਕਦਾ ਹੈ / ਤੁਹਾਨੂੰ ਦਾਨ ਦੇਣ ਲਈ ਵਿਸਮਾਦੀ ਤੋਹਫ਼ੇ ਪ੍ਰਾਪਤ ਹੋਣਗੇ / ਅਤੇ ਸਾਡਾ ਨੇਕਦਿਲ ਧੰਨਵਾਦ ਵੀ / ਇਹ ਪੈਟ੍ਰਨ ਡੇਲਟਾ ਟੀਮ ਲਈ ਹੈ / ਕਿ੍ਪਾ ਕਰਕੇ ਸ਼ੋ ਦਾ ਸਮਰੱਥਨ ਕਰੋ / ਸਰੋਤ੍ਰਾ ਲੀਗ ਨੇ ਕਿਹਾ ਕਿ ਅਸੀਂ ਇਸ ਨਾਲ ਸੰਬਧਿਤ ਨਹੀਂ ਹਾਂ / ਸਾਡੀ ਕਹਾਣੀ ਸਮਝਣ ਲਈ ਸੰਗੀਤ ਲੜੀਆਂ ਦੇਖੋ Pусский MV 1 PATREON нужен для показа BRUSH FORCE / Пожалуйста поддержите шоу / Смотрите эпизоды, чтобы понять нашу музыкальную историю / О лиге MOBA, которая говорит, что мы не годимся / И поэтому мы прячемся / на деревьях / подальше от / NABLA FORCE! / Каждый эпизод – это новая песня / И она анимирована! / А также есть субтитры / Чтобы каждый мог понять историю / Лицензия CREATIVE COMMONS / Так что вы можете принять участие в шоу / Музыка и иллюстрации / Вы можете их переделывать! / А теперь / пора / представиться! / Я PREMA PARK / и я "сильный атлет" по имени DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP поддерживает нас / BAAKO сидит весь день дома и изучает научные книги / Есть 5 разных команд / Все хотят победить / Но мы докажем, что все они неправы / Хотя мы может и не подходим / Нам не впервой / отвергать / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / Воздух и Море! / Нам нужна ваша поддержка / Станьте помощником искусства / Получайте подарки и многое другое, если сделаете пожертвование / И радуйтесь тому, что поддерживаете новое искусство! / Каждую неделю выходит новый музыкальный эпизод / Он анимирован! / Есть субтитры / Чтобы каждый смог понять историю / За пожертвование вы получите чудесные подарки / И мы вам искренне благодарны! / PATREON для показа BRUSH FORCE / Пожалуйста поддержите шоу / О лиге MOBA , которая говорит что мы не годимся / Так что смотрите эпизоды и следуйте за нашей музыкальной историей Español MV 1 Este PATREON es para el BRUSH FORCE / Por favor consideren darnos su apoyo / Miren nuestra historia atraves de una canción semanal / De la liga MOBA que dice que no pertenecemos / pues nos escondemos / entre los arboles / lejos de / Los NABLA FORCE! / Cada semana una canción / Animados para contar nuestra historia / y es SUBTITULADA / Para que todos puedan unirse a nuestra gloria / va a ser CREATIVE COMMONS también / Para que puedan coger parte de lo que hacemos / en ambos música y atraves de nuestros dibujos / Para que puedan mezclar y no los demandaremos / Ahora es el tiempo / para / presentarnos / Yo soy PREMA PARK / y soy la que "saca adelante" llamada DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP nos da su apoyo / BAAKO se esconde todo el día estudiando ciencia / Con 5 equipos diferentes / Todos peleando para ganar / Les demostraremos que están equivocados / Aunque no congeniamos / No somos extraños a la / adversidad / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / w.i.n.d., y MAR! / Necesitamos su apoyo / Sea patrocinador de las artes / Obtenga cosas interesantes / y apoyen trabajo nuevo! / Cada semana una canción / Animados para contar nuestra historia / y es subtitulada / Para que todos puedan unirse a nuestra gloria / Recompensas PATREON / Y por supuesto nuestro mas sincere agradecimiento / Este PATREON es para el BRUSH FORCE / Por favor consideren darnos su apoyo / De la liga MOBA que dice que no pertenecemos / Miren nuestra historia atraves de una canción semanal Swahili MV 1 PATREON hii ni onyesho la BRUSH FORCE / Tafadhali toa msaada kwa ajili ya onyesho / Tazama vipindi ili kufuatilia hadithi zetu za muziki / Ya ligi ya MOBA inayosema hatushiriki / Kwa hivyo tukajificha / Kwenye miti / Mbali kutoka / NABLA FORCE! / Kila wiki ni kipindi kipya / Ni uigizaji! / Na ni CLOSED CAPTION / Kwa hivyo kila mtu anaweza fuatilia hadithi yetu / Itakuwa CREATIVE COMMONS pia / Kwa hivyo unaweza shiriki katika onyesho / Sehemu za muziki na kazi za sanaa / Unaweza kuchanganya! / Na sasa ni / wakati / Wa Kujitambulisha wenyewe! / Mimi ni PREMA PARK / na mimi ni “mwenye nguvu wa kuinua” aitwaye DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP anatupa msaada / BAAKO anabaki ndani mchana kutwa na kusoma vitabu vya sayansi / Kuna timu 5 mbalimbali / Kila mtu anapigania kushinda / Lakini tutawaonyesha kwamba hawataweza / Ingawa tunaweza kosa kutosha / Sisi sio wageni kwa / kukataliwa / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / Hewa, na Bahari! / Tunahitaji msaada wenu / Uwe wa kutoa msaada kwa ajili ya usanii / Pata zawadi na nyingine nyingi unapo toa / Na kujihisi vyema kuhusu kusaidia sanaa mpya! / Kila wiki ni kipindi kipya cha muziki / Ni uigizaji! / Na ni CLOSED CAPTION / Kwa hivyo kila mtu anaweza fuatilia hadithi yetu / Utapata zawadi za ajabu kwa kutoa msaada / Na pia shukurani zetu za dhati! / PATREON hii ni onyesho la BRUSH FORCE / Tafadhali toa msaada kwa ajili ya onyesho / Ya ligi ya MOBA inayosema hatushiriki / Tazama vipindi ili kufuatilia hadithi zetu za muziki Svensk MV 1 Det här är PATREON i BRUSH FORCE / Fundera på att ge ditt stöd / Följ vår historia varje vecka / MOBA-mobben sa att vi inte får vara med / Så vi gömmer oss / i träden / långt bort från / NABLA FORCE! / En ny sång varje vecka / Som berättar vår historia / Och den är CLOSED CAPTION / Så att alla kan vara med / Det kommer vara CREATIVE COMMONS också / Så att du själv kan vara med / Både musiken och konsten / Som du kan remixa utan problem / Nu är det dags / att / presentera oss / Jag heter PREMA PARK / och jag är DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP hjälper till / BAAKO pluggar vetenskap hela dagen / Med 5 olika lag / Där alla slåss för att vinna / Ska vi visa att de har fel / Även om vi inte passar in / Är vi inte rädda för / utmaningar / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / w.i.n.d., och havet! / Vi behöver ditt stöd / Bli en konstens väktare / Få coola saker / Och stöd nya verk! / En sång varje vecka / Som berättar vår historia / Och den är CLOSED CAPTION / Så att alla kan dela vår ära / Belöningar utdelas / Och självklart ett uppriktigt tack / Det här är PATREON i BRUSH FORCE / Fundera på att ge ditt stöd / MOBA-mobben sa att vi inte får vara med / Följ vår historia varje vecka Tagalog MV 1 Itong PATREON ay para sa BRUSH FORCE / Ibigay ninyo ang inyong tulong / Panoorin ang aming kuwento sa lingguhang pag-awit / Ng liga MOBA na sabi hindi kami kasali / Kaya kami ay nagtatago / sa mga puno / malayo sa / NABLA FORCE! / Sa awit linggu-linggo / na ipinahahayag ang aming kuwento / At ito ay CLOSED CAPTION / Para lahat ay makabahagi sa aming tagumpay / Ito pati ay CREATIVE COMMONS / Para kayo ay makibahagi sa aming ginagawa / Ng paglikha ng mga awit at pagguhit ng sining / May pahintulot kayong baguhin at ipabahagi; hindi namin kayo ihahabla / Panahon na / para / kami ay pagpakilala sa inyo / Ako ay si PREMA PARK / Ako ang pinakamalakas sa lahat at ang pangalan ko ay DOCTOR OUCHY / Katulong ko si TULIP / Ito naman si BAAKO na nakabaon buong araw sa pagaaral ng agham / Mayroon limang grupo / Lahat nagsusumikap para magtagumpay / Patutunayan namin na silang lahat ay mali / Kahit na kami ay hindi tanggapin / Hindi kami kaiba sa / kapaghatian / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / Hangin at dagat / Kailangan namin ang inyong tulong / Para maging patron ng sining / Makakatanggap kayo ng maraming gantimpala / At tumulong kayo sa aming gawa / May awit linggu-linggo / Ipinahahayag ang aming kuwento / At ito ay CLOSED CAPTION / Para lahat ay makabahagi sa aming tagumpay / Mga kabutihang dulot ng PATREON / At ang aming taos-pusong pasasalamat / Itong PATREON ay para sa BRUSH FORCE / Ibigay ninyo ang inyong tulong / Ng liga MOBA na sabi hindi kami kasali / Panoorin ang aming kuwento sa lingguhang pag-awit ไทย MV 1 นี่คือ พาทรีออน สำหรับทีมเดลต้า / กรุณาสนับสนุนการแสดง / ดูตอนที่ตะปฏิบัติตามเรื่องดนตรีของเรา / ของซอร์ต้าลีก ที่พูดไว้ว่าเราไม่ได้เป็นส่วนนึง / ดังนั้นเราจึงซ่อน / ในต้นไม้ / ห่างจาก / ซอร์ต้า! / ทุกสัปดาห์เป็นตอนใหม่ / มันเคลื่อนไหว! / และมันก็เป็นคำบรรยาย / เพื่อให้ทุกคนสามารติดตามเรื่องของเรา / มันจะเป็นความคิดสร้างสรรค์อีกด้วย / เพื่อให้คุณสามารถมีส่วนร่วมในการแสดง / ส่วนเพลงและงานศิลปะ / คุณสามารถผสมพวกเขา! / และตอนนี้ก็ถึงเวลา / ไปยัง / แนะนำตัวเอง! / ผมโคธี่ / และผม "เป็นนักยกที่แข็งแกร่ง" ชื่อแพทย์ / กวักมือให้การสนับสนุนเรา / แฟรงคลิน อยู่ข้างในตลอดทั้งวันและศึกษาหนังสือวิทยาศาสตร์ / มี 5 ทีม ที่แตกต่างกัน / ทุกคนต่อสู้เพื่อที่จะชนะ / แต่เราจะพิสูทจ์ว่าพวกเขาผิดทั้งหมด / ถึงแม้ว่าเราอาจจะไม่ดีพอ / แต่เราก็ไม่ใช่คนแปลกหน้า / ปฏิเสธ! / กษัตริย์ของจักรวรรดิ บีฮีเม็ท / อากาศและทะเล! / เราต้องการการสนับสนุนของคุณ / เป็นผู้สนับสนุนของศิลปะ / ได้รับของขวัญและอื่น ๆ ถ้าคุณบริจาค / และความรู้สึกที่ดีเกี่ยวกับการสนับสนุนศิลปะแบบใหม่! / ทำไมกสัปดาห์เป็นตอนดนตรีใหม่ / มันเคลื่อนไหว! / และก็คำบรรยาย / เพื่อที่จะให้ทุกคนสามารถติดตามเรื่องราวของเรา / คุณจะได้รับของขวัญที่พิเศษสำหรับการบริจาค / และยังมีความจริงใจของเรา เราขอขอบคุณ / นี่คือ พาทรีออน สำหรับทีมเดลต้า! / กรุณาสนับสนุนการแสดง / ซอร์ต้าลีก พูดไว้ว่าเราไม่ได้เป็นส่วนนึง / เพื่อให้ดูดนตรีตอนที่จะปฏิบัติตามเรื่องราวของเรา Türk MV 1 Bu PATREON BRUSH FORCE programı içindir / Lütfen programı destekleyin / Müzikli hikayemizi takip etmek için bölümleri izleyin / Bizim uygun olmadığımızı söyleyen MOBA ligi hakkında / Bu yüzden saklanıyoruz / ormanın içinde / Uzak duruyoruz / NABLA FORCE'dan! / Her bölümde yeni bir şarkı / Bu bir animasyon! / Hem de ALTYAZILI / Böylece herkes hikayemizi izleyebilecek / Aynı zamanda ALTYAZILI olacak / Böylece katılabileceksiniz programa / Müzikli kısımlara ve görsellere / Onları düzenleyebilirsiniz bile! / Ve zamanı geldi / şimdi / kendimizi tanıtmanın! / Ben PREMA PARK / ve ben "tüm yükü taşıyan" güçlü DOKTORUM OUCHY / TULIP bize destek sağlıyor / BAAKO her gün evde kalıp bilim kitapları okuyor / 5 farklı takım var / Herkes kazanmak için savaşıyor / Ama herkesi haksız çıkaracağız / Uyum sağlayamasak bile / Yabancı değiliz / reddedilmeye / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / Hava ve Deniz! / Desteğinize ihtiyacım var / Sanatın destekçisi olun / Bağış yaparak hediyeler ve daha fazlasını kazanın / Ve yeni bir çalışmayı desteklemenin keyfini çıkarın! / Her hafta yeni bir müzikli bölüm / Bu bir animasyon! / Hem de ALTYAZILI / Böylece herkes hikayemizi izleyebilecek / Bağış yaptığınız için mükemmel hediyeler / Ve içten teşekkürlerimizi kazanacaksınız! / Bu PATREON BRUSH FORCE programı içindir / Lütfen programı destekleyin / Bizim uygun olmadığımızı söyleyen MOBA ligi hakkında / Öyleyse müzikli hikayemizi takip etmek için bölümleri izleyin اردو MV 1 یہ پیٹرے اون ڈیلٹا ٹیم کے شو کے لیے ہے۔ / مہربانی کر کے اس شو کو سپورٹ کریں / ہماری میوزیکل سٹوری کو سمجھنے کے لیے قسطیں دیکھیں / سوٹرا لیگ کی جو کہا گیا کہ ہم اُس سے تعلق نہیں رکھتے / اس لیے ہم چپھتے ہیں / درختوں میں / سے دُور / سوٹرا / ہر ہفتہ میں ایک نئ قسط ہے / یہ متحرک ہے / اور یہ ہے کلوزڈ کیپش / اس لیے ہر کوئی ہماری سٹوری کو سمجھ سکتا ہے / یہ کری ایٹس کامز بھی ہو گی / اس لیے آپ شو میں شرکت کرسکتے ہیں / میوزک پارٹس اور آرٹ ورک / آپ ان کو ری مکس کر سکتے ہیں / اور اب وقت ہے / اپنے آپ کو متعارف / کروانے کا / میں کیٹی ہوں / اور میں '' سٹرانگ لفٹر" ہوں جس کا نام ڈاکٹر ہے / '' بیکی ہماری مدد کرتی ہے / فرینکلن سارا دن اندر رہتی ہے اور سائنس کی کتابیں پڑہتی ہے / یہاں پانچ مختلف ٹیمیں ہیں / ہر کوئی جیتنے کے لیے جنگ کر رہی ہے / لیکن ہم ان سب کو غلط ثابت کردیں گے / گرچہ ہم فِٹ نہیں ہیں / ہم مسترد کرنے کے لیے / اجنبی نہیں ہیں / کنگ آف ایمپائرز، بے ہے موتھس، / ہوا اور سمندر! / ہمیں تمھاری مدد کی ضرورت ہے / آرٹس کے مدد گار بنو / تحائف اور اس سے بھی زیادہ حاصل کرو اگر تم دیتے ہو / اور نئے فن کو سپورٹ کرنے میں اچھا محسوس کرتے ہو / ہر ہفتہ میں ایک نئی میوزیکل قسط ہے / یہ متحرک ہے / اور یہ کلوزڈ کیپشن ہے / سو ہر کوئی ہماری کہانی کو سمجھ سکتا ہے / آپ کو دینے کے بہت اعلی تحائف ملیں گے / اور ہمارا مخلصانہ شکریہ بھی! / یہ پیٹرے اون ڈیلٹا ٹیم کے شو کے لیے ہے۔ / مہربانی کر کے اس شو کو سپورٹ کریں / سوٹرا لیگ کی جو کہا گیا کہ ہم اُس سے تعلق نہیں رکھتے / ہماری میوزیکل سٹوری کو سمجھنے کے لیے قسطیں دیکھیں Español MV 1 PATREON này là dành cho chương trình của đội BRUSH FORCE / Xin vui lòng ủng hộ chương trình / Xem các tập để theo kịp câu chuyện âm nhạc của chúng tôi / của giải MOBA, giải đấu mọi người nói rằng không thuộc về chúng tôi / Vì thế chúng tôi giấu / trong cây / khỏi / NABLA FORCE! / Mỗi tuần sẽ có một tập mới / được hoạt họa hóa! / và có phụ đề / Để ai cũng có thể theo kịp câu chuyện của chúng tôi / Nó cũng sẽ được cấp bản quyền âm nhạc / Để bạn có thể tham gia vào chương trinh / những phần âm nhạc và tác phẩm nghệ thuật / Bạn có thể hòa trộn chúng / Và bây giờ là lúc / giới / thiệu chúng tôi / Tôi là PREMA PARK / Và tôi là "nhà cử tạ vĩ đại" tên DOCTOR OUCHY / TULIP hỗ trợ chúng tôi / BAAKO ở trong nhà suốt ngày và đọc sách khoa học / Có 5 đội khác nhau / Mọi người phải chiến đấu để chiến thắng / Nhưng chúng tôi sẽ chứng minh là tất cả đã sai / Có thể chúng tôi không phù hợp / Chúng tôi quen với việc bị từ / chối / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / Khí trời và biển cả! / Chúng tôi cần sự hỗ trợ của các bạn / Trở thành người ủng hộ nghệ thuật / Nhận được quà tặng và hơn thế nữa nếu bạn ủng hộ / Và cảm thấy tuyệt khi ủng hộ nghệ thuật mới! / Mỗi tuần đều có những tập phim âm nhạc mới / Nó được hoạt họa hóa! / và có phụ đề / để mọi người đều có thể theo dõi câu chuyện của chúng tôi / Bạn sẽ nhận được quà tặng tuyệt hảo nếu ủng hộ / cũng như lời cảm ơn chân thành từ chúng tôi! / PATREON này là dành cho chương trình của đội BRUSH FORCE / Xin vui lòng ủng hộ chương trình / của giải MOBA, giải đấu mọi người nói rằng không thuộc về chúng tôi / Xem các tập để theo kịp câu chuyện âm nhạc của chúng tôi Cymraeg MV 1 Mae'r PATERON yma ar gyfer y sioe BRUSH FORCE / Plis cefnogwch y sioe / Gwyliwch y penodau i ddilyn ein stori gerddorol / O'r gynghrair MOBA a ddywedodd nad ydym yn perthyn / felly rydym yn cuddio / yn y coed / i ffwrdd o / y NABLA FORCE! / Mae pob penod yn can newydd / mae wedi ei hanimeiddio / a mae'n CLOSED CAPTION / felly gall pawb ddilyn ein stori / fydd yn CREATIVE COMMONS hefyd / Felly, gallwch chi gymryd rhan yn y sioe / y darnau cerddorol a'r celf / Gallwch eu ailgymysgu / A nawr mae'n amser / i / cyflwyno ein hunain! / Fi yw PREMA PARK / a fi yw'r "dyrchafydd cryf" o'r enw DOCTOR OUCHY / mae becky yn rhoi cefnogaeth / mae BAAKO yn aros i mewn trwy'r dydd yn astudio lyffrau gwyddoniaeth / Mae yna 5 tim gwahannol / Mae pawb yn ymladd i ennill / Ond byddwn yn profi nhw i gyd yn anghywir / Er efallai nad ydym yn ffitio i mewn / Nad ydym yn gryfach / gwrthodiad / The NABLA FORCE, BROOGABOOS, / w.i.n.d., a'r môr! / Byddwn angen eich cefnogaeth / Byddwch yn cefnogwr i'r celfyddydau / Cafwch anrhegion a mwy os byddwch yn rhoi / a teimlwch yn dda am cefnogi celf newydd! / pob wythnos mae yna penod cerddorol newydd / mae wedi ei hanimeiddio / a mae'n CLOSED CAPTION / Felly gall pawb dilyn ein stori / Fyddwch yn cael anrhegion gwych am rhoi / A hefyd ein diolch! / Mae'r PATERON yma ar gyfer y sioe BRUSH FORCE / Plis cefnogwch y sioe / O'r gynghrair MOBA a ddywedodd nad ydym yn perthyn / Felly gwyliwch y pennodau i ddilyn ein stori cerddorol Patreon Page العربية বাঙালি 中国 简 中国 傳統 čeština Danske Nederlands English Esperanto Suomalainen Français Deutsch ελληνικά עברית Magyar Bahasa Indonesia Gaeilge italiano 日本人 한국어 Norsk Polskie Português ਪੰਜਾਬੀ ਦੇ Pусский Español Swahili Svensk Tagalog ไทย Türk اردو Tiếng Việt Cymraeg ' 中国 Summary Pledges Goals /patreon Summary: This is the full summary in Chinese Pledges: These are the pledge options Goals: These are the goals ' Danske Summary Pledges Goals /patreon Summary: This is the full summary in Danish Pledges: These are the pledge options Goals: These are the goals ' Pilipino Summary Pledges Goals> /patreon Summary: This is the full summary in Filipino Pledges: These are the pledge options Goals: These are the goals ' Français Summary Pledges Goals /patreon Summary: This is the full summary in French Pledges: These are the pledge options Goals: These are the goals ' Deutsch Summary Pledges Goals /patreon Summary: This is the full summary in German Pledges: These are the pledge options Goals: These are the goals ελληνικά Summary Pledges Goals /patreon Summary: This is the full summary in Greek Pledges: These are the pledge options Goals: These are the goals עברית Summary Pledges Goals /patreon Summary: This is the full summary in Hebrew Pledges: These are the pledge options Goals: These are the goals ' 日本人 Summary Pledges Goals /patreon Summary: This is the full summary in Japanese Pledges: These are the pledge options Goals: These are the goals 한국어 Summary Pledges Goals /patreon Summary: This is the full summary in Korean Pledges: These are the pledge options Goals: These are the goals Português Summary Pledges Goals /patreon Summary: This is the full summary in Portuguese Pledges: These are the pledge options Goals: These are the goals Pусский Summary Pledges Goals /patreon Summary: This is the full summary in Russian Pledges: These are the pledge options Goals: These are the goals Espaol Summary Pledges Goals /patreon Summary: This is the full summary in Spanish Pledges: These are the pledge options Goals: These are the goals Cymraeg Summary Pledges Goals /patreon Summary: This is the full summary in Welsh Pledges: These are the pledge options Goals: These are the goals Music Page العربية বাঙালি 中国 简 中国 傳統 čeština Danske Nederlands English Esperanto Suomalainen Français Deutsch ελληνικά עברית Magyar Bahasa Indonesia Gaeilge italiano 日本人 한국어 Norsk Polskie Português ਪੰਜਾਬੀ ਦੇ Pусский Español Swahili Svensk Tagalog ไทย Türk اردو Tiếng Việt Cymraeg 中国 This is the summary in Chinese Danske This is the summary in Danish Pilipino This is the summary in Filipino Français This is the summary in French Deutsch This is the summary in German ελληνικά This is the summary in Greek עברית This is the summary in Hebrew 日本人 This is the summary in Japanese 한국어 This is the summary in Korean Português This is the summary in Portuguese Pусский This is the summary in Russian Español This is the summary in Spanish Cymraeg This is the summary in Welsh About Page العربية বাঙালি 中国 简 中国 傳統 čeština Danske Nederlands English Esperanto Suomalainen Français Deutsch ελληνικά עברית Magyar Bahasa Indonesia Gaeilge italiano 日本人 한국어 Norsk Polskie Português ਪੰਜਾਬੀ ਦੇ Pусский Español Swahili Svensk Tagalog ไทย Türk اردو Tiếng Việt Cymraeg 中国 • /about This is the summary in Chinese Danske • /about This is the summary in Danish Pilipino • /about This is the summary in Filipino Français • /about This is the summary in French Deutsch • /about This is the summary in German ελληνικά • /about This is the summary in Greek עברית • /about This is the summary in Hebrew 日本人 ∞ /about This is the summary in Japanese 한국어 ∞ /about This is the summary in Korean Português • /about This is the summary in Portuguese Pусский • /about This is the summary in Russian Español • /about This is the summary in Spanish Cymraeg • /about This is the summary in Welsh